Tenshi no Tsubasa 'The Wings of an Angel'
by Devsash
Summary: Basically my version of 'Crisis Core'. Mostly about Angeal and Genesis during their days in SOLDIER.
1. Chapter 1

**'Tenshi no Tsubasa'**

**Chapter 1**

"Stay back!" he shouted.

The young SOLDIER stopped short, staring at him with wide cerulean eyes. Angeal could not help despairing inwardly as Zack Fair looked upon him fully for the first time.

Or more appropriately, at the pearly white double-wings spreading from his right shoulder blade.

White feathers floated gently in the light breeze as mentor beheld charge. Angeal's own glowing Mako eyes were narrowed as he met Zack's astonished gaze. Unconsciously he shifted his stance to a defensive one and hefted his thick Buster sword, bracing himself for the inevitable barrage of fear that should surely be coming anytime soon.

Instead, all Zack said in a hushed voice was, "Why did you hide them?"

Taken by surprise by such an unexpected question, Angeal blinked, before quickly covering it up with a frown.

Zack, misinterpreting his mentor's expression, hastily added a belated, "Sir."

Angeal sighed, shaking his head in displeasure. "I thought that I have taught you well, but it seems not." Throwing an uneasy glance at his wings, he said, "I hide them because… they make me a monster."

アンジール

The morning air that blew in from a half-opened window was crisp and cold as Angeal Hewley sat on the floor of his bedroom in the quarters reserved for SOLDIERs,.

It was small but spoke clearly of his tidiness. His bed was carefully made. A small bookcase standing in the corner had a few books arranged neatly as well as an old chess set with the pieces lovingly placed in the beginning position of a game. The desk beside his bed had a pen, a telephone, and a small kettle with a cup. Beside the wooden door, his Buster sword rested on a specially-made stand, readily at hand whenever he needed it.

Every inch of the room was sparkly clean. Angeal was very particular about cleanliness and he, for one, could not bear the sight of dirt. He did not understand how some of the SOLDIERs could have a month-old cheese buried under a hoard of untidy clothes and not smell it.

Angeal's eyes were closed, his legs folded in the lotus position. A slight breeze ruffled his short ebony hair but he paid it no heed, breathing deeply and regularly.

There was a knock at the door. Angeal opened a glaseous eye, brow furrowing in irritation. The sound came again, accompanied this time by a voice calling his name.

With a sigh of annoyance, he got up and went to answer the door.

At once he was greeted by Genesis's friendly smile.

"'Morning! We're leaving now!"

"Leaving?"

Angeal tried not to glare at his childhood friend. It was bad enough being disturbed in the midst of his meditation, but to have Genesis dropping hints like these…

Genesis laughed, sapphire eyes sparkling merrily. "Yeah, of course! For Headquarters! Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

Angeal folded his muscular arms across his broad chest. "I most certainly have not."

Genesis gave him a look over. "Well, you don't look _that_ prepared to me!" he remarked, smirking.

Angeal looked down and realised with a start that he was still in his shorts and t-shirt.

Feeling his face grow hot, he muttered, "I will be right out," before closing the door in the face of a hysterical Genesis who was doubled over, wheezing with laughter.

In less than five minutes, Angeal emerged from his room, wearing the full SOLDIER uniform, Buster sword over his shoulder. He gave Genesis one look before marching off in the direction of the lift. Genesis hurried to keep up, still chortling.

As they stepped out on the roof of the building, the freezing draft sliced through Angeal like a knife of ice, making him shiver. Beside him, Genesis drew his scarlet cloak closer around him as he scanned the overcast sky.

"Winter isn't very far of, is it?" he said in a conversational tone.

"No," Angeal managed to answer through chattering teeth, "I suppose it is not."

His breath misted before his face as he followed behind Genesis to the nearby helipad. Already on the Upper Plate, most people were beginning to ready themselves for the cold season. Far below in the streets, Angeal spotted a couple walking hand-in-hand wearing thick warm-looking sweaters and a lady hurrying to the train station wearing a scarf.

Angeal found himself wishing that he had put on his own cloak. _Anything_ than having to face this icy cold. Instead, he thrust his fingers into his armpits, trying to retain what body heat he had left. Genesis noticed his efforts and shook his head sympathetically. There already was a helicopter at the landing pad. Genesis's eyes filled with worry.

"Uh oh…" he whispered.

"SOLDIERs!" There came a sudden shout from up front.

By reflex, both Angeal and Genesis snapped to attention. Peering out of the corner of his eyes, Angeal could just spot the suited figure walking towards them. It had to be one of the Turks, one of the elite personal bodyguards of the president of Shinra Inc.

As he drew closer, Angeal recognised him as the leader of the Turks, Verdot. Beside him, Genesis saluted smartly, surreptitiously poking Angeal hard in the ribs to do the same.

"As you were," said Verdot, waving at them. "Please, explain why you're both late."

"Err…" Genesis threw a furtive glance at Angeal.

"I overslept, sir," Angeal said, looking straight ahead, palm still at his temple.

"Is that so?" Quiet footsteps before Verdot's face filled Angeal's vision. "Hmm?"

Angeal met his eyes. "Yes, sir."

Verdot's mouth tightened. "You're lucky we haven't left yet." He jerked his head in the direction of the helicopter. "All right. Get in you two."

Angeal blinked.

Verdot's frown deepened. "Quickly. We don't have all day."

"Yes, sir!" Genesis answered, pulling Angeal's arm and leading him towards the helicopter, whose engines were already revving up.

They almost dashed into the welcoming warmth within the vehicle, Angeal slamming the door shut behind him. The interior was rather plain but for a few seats lining the sides. There were two other SOLDIERs there as well, both looking as though they had just rolled out of bed. One's head was falling forward onto his chest and the other was snoring gently.

Genesis snorted. "Early, huh? They must've been here all night or something from the looks of them!"

There was a sound from the cockpit as Verdot climbed on board. "All right, Reno. Let's go," he said to the pilot, a roguish-looking redhead, who nodded, grinning.

But Reno always grinned. Only this time, he was chewing some gum as well.

"Yessir!" he said, punctuating his sentence with a loud 'pop' as he burst the pink bubble he was blowing.

Verdot winced. "None of that, Reno, if you please."

As the helicopter began to lift off, Angeal felt a growing eagerness. Genesis looked flushed.

"This is it," he whispered, "We'll finally be First Class!" He grasped forearms with Angeal. "And we've done it together, just like we knew we would!"

The corner of Angeal's lips twitched upwards into a half-smile. Genesis's enthusiasm was infectious. His friend was the only person who had that effect on him. They were as different as day and night, yet they were the best of friends.

"Well, we had better settle down," Angeal said nodding towards the empty seats, "It will take some time to reach Headquarters."

"How can I sit when I feel like celebrating?" Nevertheless, Genesis sat down.

Angeal chose a seat directly opposite to him.

"I mean, it's just like you said," Genesis shook back his auburn hair. "It's been our goal since we joined SOLDIER," he paused, grinning delightedly, "our dream."

Angeal simply nodded. He listened to Genesis's animated chatter all the way to Headquarters without interruption. As they landed, with a small jolt, the two dozing SOLDIERs jerked awake, blinking sleepily. One yawned widely, stretching while the other got up groggily.

Genesis was already on his feet, pulling the door open. Angeal had to bite back an exclamation as the cool air rushed in, but Genesis beckoned frantically to him.

With a sigh of resignation, Angeal stepped out, just in time to see President Shinra stroll past, smoking his usual cigar. His son, Rufus, the vice-president of Shinra, walked briskly at his side, studying their surroundings with cold eyes.

Heidegger, the Head of Shinra's Public Safety Maintenance Department followed closely at his heels. Heidegger was the head of the Turks and Shinra's elite army, the SOLDIERs. A short, bearded man, he had a scar running across his right eye, which simply added to his evident ferocity.

The trio were apparently in deep conversation. As they passed Genesis, who saluted, Shinra stopped, looking at him thoughtfully. He gestured at Genesis with his cigar before walking off with Rufus.

Heidegger, however, came towards the newly-landed party. Angeal saluted, noting that the others did the same as well.

"So, these are the new 'uns, Verdot?"

Heidegger's raspy voice sounded like he had a sore throat and a bad head cold all melded into one.

"Yes, sir," Verdot replied as he carefully clambered down from the helicopter.

Reno, on the other hand, simply leaped off, landing on the ground with a loud, triumphant, "Yah!"

Grinning, he turned to point at Verdot, who was still lowering himself on the ground.

"I've beaten the old man yet again!" Reno laughed cheekily. "Like I said, old men don't belong on helicopters-" He burst another pink bubble with his tongue. "-helicopters are places for hot guys."

His grin widened as he pointed at himself, "Like me."

Verdot's face was flushed as he glared daggers at Reno. "It doesn't matter if you always _jump_ instead of _step_ down," he said tersely, "but if you break your neck, it's your loss."

Reno looked on the verge of a smart reply, but he caught sight of Heidegger.

"Deggy!" he shouted, running towards the shorter man.

Before Heidegger could react, Reno picked him up and whirled him around before setting him back on his feet and yelling, "Nice to see ya!"

Angeal flinched. He did not particularly like Reno's loud ways, but he was a Turk after all and therefore his superior. He had to be tolerated. Still Angeal could not help wanting to strangle the guy.

"Reno, stop!" Heidegger waved his hands frantically.

Reno, still laughing, turned…and walked smack into a tall, dark-skinned bald man wearing sunglasses.

"Oof!" he grunted before glaring at the bald man. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

The bald man said nothing as he looked straight ahead.

Reno growled. "Hello? I'm talking to-"

"-Your new work partner, Rude," Verdot interjected smoothly.

"WHAT??!" Reno turned to look incredulously over his shoulder at a smug Verdot and Heidegger. "Why in the world do I need a work partner?" Reno demanded furiously.

"You do need…supervision, sometimes," Heidegger said, idly examining his fingernails.

"Rude will be a good partner for you," Verdot added. "So I suggest you get yourselves…acquainted."

Reno's mouth worked silently, but before anything could come out of it, Rude laid a firm hand on his shoulder and began to drag him away effortlessly.

"Hey, gerrof me!" Reno shouted, struggling.

"Take care of him, Rude!" Heidegger called after the pair.

"Deggy, how could you? This guy's not hot like ME!!!" Reno shouted before Rude turned a corner and they disappeared, though Reno's enraged shouts continued.

Heidegger nodded in satisfaction. "That boy's going to get some sense knocked into-"

He started as he caught sight of Genesis, Angeal and the other two SOLDIERs, looking very much awake now. He had evidently forgotten that they were there.

"Verdot, take them along," he said, dismissing them with a wave.

Verdot bowed as he marched off, before turning back to the SOLDIERs.

"As you were," he said.

Angeal had to stifle a sigh of relief as he let his hand drop from its salute. His fingers were numb and he flexed them a little, trying to restore the blood circulation.

"Now, SOLDIERs, follow me," Verdot ordered before he turned smartly on his heel and began walking off in the direction of the lab.

As they followed him into the building, Angeal felt his excitement rising again.

Little did he know that he would regret this day for the rest of his life.

アンジール


	2. Chapter 2

**'Tenshi no Tsubasa'**

Chapter 2

The lab was filled with the orderly movements of white-coated scientists going about their work. They moved with a steady tempo, some checking the apparatus, some jotting down notes and some just observing. Their practiced air persisted as they weaved a dance between complex machines and people.

But this was nothing new to the man who stood leaning against the wall in a corner with his arms folded, all but unnoticed by the others. Faience eyes glowed softly as he surveyed the scientists at their work, ignoring the silver bangs that trailed into his face. His mouth was turned down in a frown of annoyance as his gloved fingers drummed an impatient rhythm on his upper arm.

As always, the scientist who wanted to see him was late.

Sephiroth had never been one who tolerated tardiness; any SOLDIER under him would testify to that. He was well known in SOLDIER for his discipline and punctuality.

But the feeling that invaded his mind was not only irritation, but discomfort as well. Despite being in the lab for almost half of his young life, he could never bring himself to like the place. He had never enjoyed the intense scrutiny of these people, but it had to be tolerated. At least they were not insisting on keeping him in here forever… he had to be grateful for that.

He was distracted from his thoughts as he spotted a group of men walking in from the doors of the lab. Their dark clothes contrasted sharply with the white lab coats of the scientists. Four of them wore the uniform of SOLDIER. They were here undoubtedly for the final step in being raised to First Class.

Sephiroth recognised Verdot at the head of the group. He watched as the dark-haired Turk motioned for the Second Class SOLDIERs to wait before engaging one of the scientists in a low-tone conversation.

The SOLDIERs took the chance to gawk wide-eyed at the flurry of efficient activity around them.

Sephiroth snorted. From their apparent amazement, they had evidently never been to the lab at Headquarters before.

He found his eye drawn to two of the waiting SOLDIERs, huddled in conversation. Their body language displayed their excitement and nervousness, but their expressions were relaxed as they joked with each other, revelling in their closeness.

The silver-haired warrior could not help feeling a stab of jealousy as he observed the pair. He had never had any real friends before. After all, how could one make friends when one was unendingly going in and out of labs? He wondered longingly how it must feel to care about someone else, to have someone genuinely concerned for you…

Suddenly, Sephiroth became aware that he was looking right into a pair of glittering sapphire eyes. The Second Class in the red cloak had looked up unexpectedly into Sephiroth's curious gaze.

Sephiroth blinked in surprise, not comprehending that he had been staring at them for a few minutes now.

The SOLDIER's face crinkled into a friendly smile as he nudged his dark-haired companion and nodded in Sephiroth's direction.

They turned to look at him. The cloaked SOLDIER raised a hand in greeting as his serious-faced companion nodded, acknowledging Sephiroth's presence.

Sephiroth nodded stiffly in return.

Maybe it was just that he was so irritated that he was left alone to wait. Maybe it was the obvious friendship between the two SOLDIERs.

Whatever it was, Sephiroth found himself striding towards them, zigzagging through the labouring scientists. Far away, he wondered what in the name of the gods he was doing.

He was Sephiroth. He did not go to people. They came to him.

Even so, here he was.

He halted before the duo, taking his first good look at them. The one with the red cloak looked rather jolly with a smiling mouth but his dark-haired companion appeared serious and no-nonsense. Despite that, they were both eyeing him in a non-hostile manner.

"Hello," said the cloaked one, "I'm Genesis and this is my friend, Angeal."

"I am Sephiroth," came the simple reply.

He did not normally like to converse and would in usual circumstances just frown at anyone who tried to speak to him, but these people were…different somehow.

"What were you doing all alone over there?" asked Genesis, gesturing towards the spot which, only moments before, had been where Sephiroth was standing.

"I was awaiting the arrival of a scientist, but he is behind time once more…" Sephiroth shook his head in disgust.

To his surprise, he heard Genesis's chuckle. He glanced quizzically in his direction.

The SOLDIER was hiding his mouth behind his gloved hand, his eyes shining with silent mirth.

"Ignore him," said his dark-haired companion. Angeal. He shot Genesis a look as he said, "He is always laughing at things which are not even funny."

Sephiroth shook his head, perplexed.

"No, it's not that!" Genesis said dropping his hand. His eyes sparkled as he said, "It's just that you look so amusing when you frown like that."

"I…see." What a strange pair.

"Never mind," Genesis grinned as he clapped Sephiroth's back in a friendly manner. "Why don't you wait with us for your appointment?"

"I…well…" Sephiroth stammered, unsure of how to react. No one had ever made such an offer to him. Though he had to admit the thought of being with these two was rather tempting…

"Aww, come on. Keep us company at least?" Genesis clasped his hands together in a begging gesture. Behind him, Angeal rolled his eyes, shaking his head in mock-exasperation at his friend's playfulness.

"I…All right then-"

"YESSS!!!!!" Genesis punched a fist triumphantly into the air.

_What an excitable person_, Sephiroth mused, though he too could not help smiling at Genesis's enthusiasm. "You are here for your promotion," he said, looking at the two for verification.

Angeal inclined his head.

"What's the process like?" Genesis asked, leaning forward in interest.

"Verdot will brief you before you undertake the procedure," Sephiroth said, nodding his head towards the still-occupied Turk.

"But I'm impatient!" exclaimed Genesis, almost hopping up and down in his eagerness.

Sephiroth glanced at Angeal, who shrugged nonchalantly. Perhaps it would be better to enlighten them after all…

"Well, you are here for the Mako injection as I am sure you are aware," Sephiroth paused as Angeal and Genesis nodded, before continuing. "It is quite simple like any normal vaccine injection.

"However," he held up a finger, "the body takes a while to adjust to the Mako. Hence, every SOLDIER is given a three-day grace period to get used to the effects of Mako. On the fourth day, you are required to report for duty."

"So soon?" Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Sephiroth glanced at Genesis. "Being First Class means being the best of the best. Other SOLDIERs look up to you. Therefore, it is only wise that you set a good example."

"I see," said Genesis, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"SOLDIERs, follow me!" Verdot's voice came suddenly, startling them all. The Turk, having finished his conversation, was waving them in the direction of a nearby room.

"Nice meeting you!" Genesis called over his shoulder to Sephiroth as he dashed after the receding Turk. The other two SOLDIERs scrambled to keep up, still gaping soundlessly at the scientists at work.

Angeal turned back to Sephiroth, holding out his hand to shake.

Sephiroth grasped it firmly. "I will try to visit you both during your grace period," he promised solemnly.

Angeal nodded in assent. "I look forward to it," he said, before turning away to follow Genesis.

As he watched them disappear behind the doors, Sephiroth felt an unexpected warmth rising in his chest. Even as he went to resume his wait, he could not help wishing ferverently that he would have time to see them both again very soon.

セフィロス

A/N: Sorry for the long wait... been too busy with exams. Anyway, here it is! Chapter 2! Please r&r. Thanks for your patience!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Please r&r. Thanks!

Angeal's eyes fluttered open. Sunlight was streaming into his room. It was the first time in two days that he had seen the sun; it had been overcast and gloomy for quite awhile. The weather outside was such a contrast to how he felt.

He was tired. Exhausted, in fact.

And his back hurt.

Somehow, he could not remember anyone mentioning anything about an aching back after the injection. Mayhap it was just complaining, that was all…

There was a soft knock at the door. Angeal sat up slowly. Pain shot up his spine, but he gritted his teeth, wiling himself to ignore it. He moved steadily to the door and opened it.

At once he was confronted by a pair of glowing faience eyes. "Good morning, Angeal."

"Sephiroth," Angeal said, or tried to. Instead it came out as a half-groan as he pulled the door wide open. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

The silver-haired warrior stepped inside. "I had promised to visit you both, after all."

"Please make yourself at home," Angeal said tiredly, gesturing to a chair.

Sephiroth sat down. He glanced around the room, eyes resting on the chess set in the bookcase. "You play chess?"

"A little," Angeal shrugged. He immediately regretted it as stars began spinning around in his vision.

"We must play sometime," Sephiroth looked at the set thoughtfully. "It has been long since I have last played it." He turned back to Angeal. "I see that you are not yet recovered from the effects of the Mako infusion."

Angeal nodded again, rubbing his eyes wearily. "My back hurts," he said, lowering himself carefully onto his bed.

"That is uncommon." Sephiroth looked at him in concern. "Does it hurt badly?"

Angeal sighed, massaging his head. "It feels like something is trying to break through the skin out into the open."

"Strange," Sephiroth rubbed his chin. "I have never heard of this." He frowned. "I was hoping that we could breakfast together, but maybe you had better rest. I will call them to send the food up." He withdrew a hand phone from the folds of his cloak.

"Sephiroth," Angeal said, "I really appreciate your gesture, but-"

"But what?" Sephiroth quirked a silver eyebrow.

"The cafeteria workers will not bother to bring it up," Angeal finished.

It was true the workers were not restricted only to their workplace, but they simply refused to carry food to a SOLDIER in his room.

"Do not worry. They will." Sephiroth started dialing. "You need to eat, especially now. Your body must to get used to the amount of Mako in your system."

A grin tugged at the corner of Angeal's lips. "You sound like my mother." He threw up his hands in mock-defeat. "By all means, if you insist."

He watched as Sephiroth raised the phone to his ear. The man's concern reminded Angeal vaguely of Genesis, albeit in a much more subdued manner.

"This is Sephiroth. Major Hewley is unwell. Please send his breakfast to his room." He flipped the lid shut. "Done."

"That was fast." Angeal did smile then, but winced as another jolt stabbed his back.

"I really do not like this backache of yours." Sephiroth glanced fleetingly at Angeal's Buster sword in its stand. "Maybe you should refrain from carrying your sword over your back. It appears rather heavy."

Angeal chuckled weakly. "It is too long to carry at the waist."

"I see." Sephiroth folded his arms and changed the subject. "Your friend, Genesis, seems to be in a much better state now."

"He is?" Angeal said.

Sephiroth nodded. "He wants to see you as soon as you are in good health. He kept asking me about how you were getting on."

Angeal shook his head fondly. "Genesis is like that. He is concerned for other people more than he is for himself."

Sephiroth tilted his head. "How long have you both been friends?"

"Since childhood." Angeal smiled. "We had always been inseparable." He looked back at Sephiroth and blinked in surprise.

A strange look had come into Sephiroth's glowing eyes. It was one of loneliness and longing. He seemed as though he was about to say something when there was a timid knock at the door.

Angeal started to rise, but Sephiroth said, "Rest. I will answer it." He stood up and strode to the door, opening it.

Angeal could not see who it was because the person did not come in. Instead, to his surprise, he saw a tray being held out to Sephiroth.

"The Major General's order," a squeaky voice said.

_Major General??!_

Angeal almost fell out of the bed in shock.

"Thank you." Sephiroth took the tray and shut the door. He turned to meet Angeal's astounded gaze. "Is there a problem?" he asked casually.

"You are the Major General?" Angeal whispered in disbelief.

He inclined his head. "Indeed, I am."

"But-" Angeal struggled to grasp the fact. "Why did you not mention it before?"

Sephiroth set the tray down at Angeal's bedside. "I did not doubt that you would find out sooner or later."

Angeal gaped at him.

A Major General?! No wonder they sent the food up at all! The cafeteria workers would never have even _dreamt_ of trudging up to the SOLDIERs' quarters with an armload of food if it had been anyone else.

Completely oblivious to Angeal's astounded expression, Sephiroth checked his watch. "I must take my leave. There is an urgent meeting I must attend to." Pointing at the food, he said, "Make sure you finish that."

Angeal nodded dumbly, the pain in his back temporarily forgotten.

Sephiroth however, turned back.

"Will you be all right?" he asked, lingering in the doorway. "I can call for a doctor if you want."

"No, I do not think it is necessary," Angeal smiled again. "But thank you."

Major General Sephiroth nodded before disappearing through the doorway.

アンジール


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenshi no Tsubasa**

**Chapter 4**

_It was all dark. Angeal stood alone before Genesis._

"_Where are we?"_

_Genesis did not reply. Instead, he pulled out his sword, holding it at the ready._

_Angeal looked around. "Genesis?"_

"_Shhh!" Genesis's brow was furrowed, "I'm trying to think here!"_

_Suddenly, quicker than the eye could follow, Genesis darted forward, lunging at Angeal. Surprised, Angeal reacted instinctively, wrenching the sword out of Genesis's hands and plunging it through his chest. _

_Genesis's eyes snapped wide open as he stared at Angeal in shock. Horrified, Angeal yanked the sword from his friend's body, catching him as he fell. Genesis, however, slid out of Angeal's grasp, thudding onto the ground. Angeal glanced at his hands. They were covered in a dark red liquid._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

Angeal bolted upright in his bed. He glanced around wildly, breathing hard. Seeing only the familiar surrounding of his room, he sank back down.

_Just a dream…nothing more…_ he thought, heaving a sigh of relief.

It was the third and final day of his grace period. The terrible pain which had invaded his back had finally subsided. It had kept him up for almost the whole night until he had drifted into an uneasy slumber.

Angeal realised with a start that his forehead was damp with sweat. He lifted a hand to wipe it... and stopped dead.

His right hand was covered in blood.

Angeal stared at his hand, heart in his mouth. The dream flashed into his mind as he frantically examined his other hand. It was clean. He leapt out of his bed, to see that the sheets had streaks of blood smeared on them too. And something else…

Angeal blinked, frowning in confusion. There were white feathers strewn all over his bed. Some were even on the floor. The first notion that entered Angeal's head was that in his nightmare, he must have gripped his pillow too hard and torn it by accident. But the pillow looked fine.

Angeal became aware then that the back of his t-shirt was clinging damply to his skin. Gingerly, he reached over his shoulder to tentatively feel it.

His questing fingers came into contact with something soft instead …like…

Angeal's eyes grew wide. He dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door closed and bolting it, before approaching the mirror near the washstand.

Taking a deep breath, he looked into it. The face that peered back at him was tired and sleepy with dark circles under glowing Mako eyes, the signature of a First Class SOLDIER. But that was not what made his jaw drop and his heart skip a few beats.

Wings were sprouting from his right shoulder. Two of them. One was huge, feathers almost brushing the floor, while the other was smaller, only halfway to his waist. They were both pearly white, the exact shade of the feathers still scattered on his bed.

Angeal stared at them for a moment before sighing.

_I have not yet awoken from this nightmare…_he thought, closing his eyes.

But, he realised with a frown that he could feel the feathers brushing his shoulder and the damp t-shirt he still wore. Were dreams supposed to feel like that? He pulled off the t-shirt, wincing as it caught on the double-wings.

_It is a very realistic dream__…that is all…_

The t-shirt was soaked in blood with a huge tear near the right shoulder. Dropping it, he cautiously crossed his left hand over his shoulder, reaching out towards the double-wings. They suddenly swept forward, halting when they were easily within reach.

Angeal froze. He had actually _felt_ the wings contract. It was almost the same way when he moved his hand or leg, except that it was different; a strange, alien sensation that sent a jolt of fear to the very core of his being.

His fingers were shaking as he grasped the smaller wing. The feathers were soft and silky. His grip tightened and pain shot up the wing, stabbing him.

He released his hold and stared at the wings.

They were real… And they were…

… _His_.

A small cry of horror escaped his lips as he stumbled back, away from the mirror.

_Oh, Gods, no…No!_

Blindly, he grasped the tap and turned on the shower to full blast. Covering his face, he sank to his knees under the powerful pounding of the water on his back.

_What has happened to me?_

He wanted to scream, to cry his heart out. His eyes blurred as tears of anguish slid down his cheeks but he bit his lip so hard that it bled. Any sound he made would certainly alert the person living in the quarters beside his. He did not want to be discovered in this state.

The water that ran down his back was tinted red but there was no sting which usually accompanied that of an open wound being exposed to water. There was no fresh blood either.

_How could this occur? It was not supposed to!_

The procedure had been administered on every First Class SOLDIER and, as far as Angeal knew, none had reported a development like this.

But would _he_ ever report it?

He glanced at his wings, well aware of the feeling of the water running through his feathers. Its cold yet gentle caress only served to repulse him even more. The sensation was proof, further proof that these… _horrible_ things… were attached to him.

The larger one was spread out on the tiled floor of the bathroom, feathers wet and bedraggled. He tried lifting it and it rose in a fluid motion, spreading to its extent. The smaller wing closed around his shoulder when he willed it to.

It was unmistakeable. They really were a part of him.

He shivered.

They looked hideously unnatural. Their mere presence made him different.

A _monster_.

The word seemed to press down upon him like a huge unshakeable weight.

He sought an excuse, anything to deny its connection to him. But every last defence his mind offered was ruthlessly cast down by a simple yet incredibly discriminating rule: no human could have wings.

Angeal's fists clenched unconsciously. His tears mingled with the water, trickling down his face. He was nothing. He no longer had a purpose or a dream to steer him. Being what he was, he would be hated, feared and despised by everyone else.

_An outcast…_

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door of his quarters. Angeal started before he threw a panicked glance at his wings.

_No one must see me like this!_

Leaping up, he turned off the shower before grabbing a towel and towelling himself dry. Throwing open the bathroom door, Angeal dashed to his bed. Hastily, he gathered up all the feathers on the floor and, tearing off the bloodstained sheets, hurriedly wrapped the feathers up in it. Bundling the cloth, he stuffed it under the bed out of sight.

"Angeal!" he heard Genesis calling from outside but he ignored it.

Instead, he rummaged through his wardrobe, seeking desperately for something that might hide his wings. There were only a few sets of his SOLDIER uniform along with some t-shirts and shorts. Seeing no other choice, he pulled out his uniform and put it on, careful to keep his huge wing flat against his back. Even so, he had to struggle to keep it out of sight. It was so big that Angeal had to keep the lower half of it in his trousers as well as his shirt. Hurriedly buckling his Buster sword on, Angeal opened the door.

アンジール

A/N: So here it is. Please r&r, I'd really like to know what you think of this. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But here it is, finally! Please r&r.

ジェネシス

"There you are! Took you long enough!"

Genesis glared at Angeal.

Genesis rarely got angry as a rule, but he had been standing outside Angeal's door for ten minutes now. And having to endure the suspicious looks from the other SOLDIERs who passed by him on their way to breakfast was really pushing it.

Angeal did not meet his eyes as he closed the door behind him. "I am sorry," he mumbled.

Taken aback at this unexpected apology, Genesis took a closer look at his friend.

Angeal's eyes were downcast, but Genesis could see that they were swollen and bloodshot. His clothes were not neat like they always had been, but looked as though he had thrown them on in a rush. His hair was wild and his expression was one of utter exhaustion and sadness. His face was unusually pale too.

Genesis knew right away that something was wrong.

"Angeal, is everything all right?" he asked, stepping closer.

"I am fine," Angeal said lifting a hand as though to ward off Genesis's concern. "Do not worry."

"You sure?" Genesis persisted. He knew Angeal well enough to know that he usually told no one of his problems, preferring to bear them in silence. But his friend looked so lost and forlorn that he could not help saying, "I'm always here for you, y'know."

That brought a small smile to Angeal's lips as he briefly grasped Genesis's shoulder.

"I know you are, Genesis." He sighed. "I know you are."

His hand dropped from Genesis's shoulder and he swayed unsteadily on his feet. Genesis's worry intensified as he reached out to steady his friend.

Angeal shrank back at once. He caught both of Genesis's hands in his powerful grip, effectively stopping him from grabbing his shoulders.

The gesture in itself shocked Genesis but he was even more stunned to see the genuine terror in Angeal's glowing Mako eyes. Angeal did not always show his feelings, tending to remain serious and calm. To see such raw emotion on his face was almost inconceivable.

"Angeal…" Genesis whispered his friend's name.

Angeal blinked before releasing Genesis's hands. Massaging his wrists, Genesis watched as Angeal slumped against the door, breathing heavily.

"I do not think I am very well…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Can you come down for breakfast?" Genesis asked, worried for his friend.

Angeal pressed a hand to his forehead, saying, "I-I think I will just take a rest…"

"Do you want me to fetch a doctor?" Genesis offered.

"NO!!"

Genesis started at Angeal's vehement shout. The fear was back in his friend's eyes and his hands were upraised as he made as though to fend Genesis off.

"Okay…" Genesis stepped back at once, holding his palms up, "okay…"

Angeal watched Genesis warily, before relaxing slightly. His hands did not stop trembling as he lowered them slowly.

"I-I am sorry…" His voice was quiet and guilt-ridden. "I-I just need some rest…"

"All right." Genesis watched as Angeal opened the door. "I'll bring you some breakfast. Don't strain yourself, okay?"

Angeal looked back. "Thank you, Genesis," he whispered, obvious sincerity in his deep voice before he closed the door, leaving Genesis out in the corridor

ジェネシ

Genesis's mind was a whirl of confusion as he strode towards the lift.

What had happened to Angeal? He did not seem to be himself at all. Could it be an effect of the Mako infusion? Genesis had experienced lethargy himself after the injection, but it did not explain his strange behaviour.

Despite his anxiety, Genesis was not one to pry into the affairs of others. Angeal evidently did not want to reveal the source of his discomfort and Genesis had to respect his friend's privacy.

A little later, Genesis found himself back in front of Angeal's door, balancing a tray of food with one hand and rapping on Angeal's door with the other.

"Room service!" he called out cheerily.

There was a short lull, during which Genesis began to wonder if Angeal was awake at all, but there was the sound of footsteps before the door opened. Angeal stepped back, allowing Genesis to enter.

Placing the tray on the table, Genesis turned back to his friend.

"Feeling better?"

Angeal nodded. A little colour had returned to his cheeks and he appeared steadier as he closed the door. He was wearing his travelling cloak, which was odd. Genesis bit down on his curiosity and began unpacking the food.

"There's some toast and coffee…oh look!" Genesis held up a small container. "Wonder what's inside…"

His fingers inched towards the lid but stopped when he heard Angeal say, "You do not know what you brought?"

His friend was studying him with a raised eyebrow.

Genesis shrugged. "Those guys just packed the food when I told them you needed it."

"I do not need it."

Genesis paused, looking at Angeal. The sad expression was back on his face as he turned away. The hem of his cloak swished slightly as he sat down on the bed, looking at the carpeted floor.

Still holding the container, Genesis planted his free fist on his hip. "You're telling me that after I'd gone all the way down to get you something to eat and had to endure a long lecture from the cook about picnicking in rooms, not to mention struggling to carry your tray back up here-"

"All right, all right!" Angeal huffed as he folded his arms across his chest, turning towards the wall.

Genesis had to suppress a smile. Angeal seemed to be more like himself again. Returning his attention to the container in his hand, he began opening the lid slowly.

"Mmm…smells good…"

Angeal's head was still turned away but Genesis noticed him watching out of the corner of his eye.

He pulled the lid off and stared at the contents. "It's a…"

Angeal had open curiosity on his face now. "What is it?"

Genesis held it up for Angeal to see.

"…a salad," he mumbled.

Angeal snorted. "I did not know you thought salads smell good."

"Here you go," Genesis said, choosing not to reply as he handed the food to Angeal.

He took it with a small nod of thanks and began to eat.

Settling himself down on the floor beside the window, Genesis propped his chin up with his hand, looking out at the overcast sky. He allowed his thoughts to drift as he heard Angeal rising and the soft sound of the container being set down.

"Have you ever thought about it, Angeal?" he found himself asking suddenly.

"About what?" Angeal's deep voice was quiet as always.

Genesis smiled fondly. "Banora. Our home."

Angeal was silent, before he said very softly, "Yes, I have."

"Wonder if they'd ever believe we're SOLDIERs now." Genesis chuckled as he rose. "Everyone thought we were just plain crazy when we left, remember?"

Angeal nodded.

"I miss being at home." Genesis ran his long fingers through his hair. "Wonder if Mom's okay. I haven't head from her in ages."

Mrs Rhapsodos had never replied to any of her son's letters ever since he had left Banora to join SOLDIER. Genesis could not help wondering if she was still mad at him and felt a stab of guilt for simply running off like that.

Nevertheless, he was concerned about her and always sent her some of his ample salary, though there was never any indication that she received it.

As for Angeal, he had gone along with Genesis without his parents' blessings as well. But, Genesis reasoned, they were young…and now they were First Class SOLDIERs.

"I don't regret becoming a SOLDIER," he said, glancing at Angeal.

Angeal dropped his gaze to his feet, a look of utter pain crossing his features as he drew his cloak closer around him.

Genesis silently cursed himself for making his friend uncomfortable. Glancing at the bookcase, he nodded towards the chess set, saying, "Think you're up to a game of chess?"

Angeal's eyes remained downcast. He appeared not to have heard Genesis.

"Hey, Angeal-" Genesis touched his shoulder lightly.

Angeal whirled around, eyes wide with fear and panic as his hand went to grab the Buster sword at his back.

Genesis tensed as Angeal's fingers closed on air.

They stared at each other, realising that the oversized weapon was still on its stand near the door.

Angeal blinked confusedly for a few seconds before lowering his hand. "Please, do not do that," he said, frowning uneasily.

"Fine," Genesis tried to sound calm, "I won't." Suddenly, Genesis's hand phone jangled, shattering the awkward moment. "Excuse me."

He turned away from Angeal as he answered the call. "Yes, Major Rhapsodos here."

"SOLDIER," the voice on the other end was sharp with authority, but Genesis was fairly certain that he had never heard it before. "Your presence is required immediately at Headquarters."

"Immediately at Headquarters?" Genesis's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Do you question your orders, SOLDIER?" The voice held a hint of menace within its crisp tone.

"No, sir," Genesis said at once.

"Very good." It sounded satisfied. "A helicopter is waiting for you at the helipad. We expect you here as soon as possible." There was a small click as the person hung up.

Frowning, Genesis turned back to Angeal.

His friend had evidently been listening to his conversation as he asked, "You are going to Headquarters?"

Genesis nodded. "They've sent a helicopter for me and expect me there a.s.a.p."

"Why so sudden?" Angeal sounded suspicious.

"I don't know." Genesis smiled, trying to cover his own uncertainty as he headed for the door. Placing his hand on the handle, he turned back to Angeal. "We'll play one round of chess after I return, okay?"

Angeal nodded.

Genesis stepped out into the corridor when Angeal called his name suddenly. Pausing, Genesis glanced questioningly at his friend.

Angeal opened his mouth as though he was about to say something, closed it, then sighed. "Just take care of yourself, all right?"

Genesis grinned. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!"

But even as he strode away towards the lift, he could not help wondering himself why he had been summoned so urgently.

ジェネシス


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. To all of you who have been following this faithfully, thanks for your support and patience! To all newcomers, welcome and enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review! Thanks!

アンジール

It was already nightfall and Genesis still had not returned.

Angeal paced restlessly in his room. He was shirtless, allowing his wings to hang down. The feathers of the larger one brushed the floor lightly, its pearly-whiteness contrasting sharply with the dark maroon carpet.

He had been there all day, leaving for neither lunch nor dinner. It was partly because he was not hungry. And partly because he needed to sort out his thoughts.

His incessant footsteps drummed a steady rhythm as he moved up and down the small space. He frowned as he paused, looking at his feathery limbs.

What was he thinking? How could he expect to hide this—_these_—wings forever? Their sheer size would make concealing them difficult. It would only be a matter of time before he was exposed for what he was. What would happen to him then?

Angeal sighed softly. His feathers tickled his bare skin as he drew his larger wing around him like a long cloak of feathers.

A monster.

That was the only thing he could be. He certainly was not human any longer…

And… what of Genesis?

What would he think when he found out that his friend had white double-wings sprouting from his back?

How would he react?

Would he detest Angeal?

Fear him, even?

The thought of being rejected by his friend made Angeal feel lonelier than ever. He glanced out of the window, at the heavy clouds muffling the glittering stars.

Genesis had always been there for him. He would cheer Angeal up when he was unhappy and lend an ear to his troubles when he needed it. They had gone through so much together that it was hard for Angeal to imagine life without Genesis.

If he could not trust Genesis, then he could trust no one.

Angeal's smaller wing flicked lightly as he drew the curtains shut.

He would do it. As soon as Genesis returned, he would tell him of his wings. And, he thought with a heavy heart, he would accept whatever Genesis said or did after that. But come what may, he was determined not to lie to his friend.

Suddenly, there was a firm knock on his door, followed by a clear voice saying, "Open up, SOLDIER!"

Hastily grabbing the uniform he had set on the bed, Angeal threw it on, careful to keep his wings out of sight. That done, he strode to the door, schooling his expression as he opened it.

It happened so fast. Before he could react, simultaneously something hard came crashing down onto his skull and something else bit into his arm. His world plunged into darkness. The last thing he was aware of was hands catching him as he fell…

アンジール


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A/N: As a treat to all readers, I've released this chapter alongside Chapter 6. Enjoy and please review! To all Chinese readers, Happy Chinese New Year!

アンジール

It was entirely dark.

Every fibre in his being ached as though he had been relentlessly pummelled by millions of clenched fists. He was rather drowsy… as though he had been heavily drugged.

His chin was resting on his chest, as stray strands of his hair brushed his cheeks. He felt as though he was sitting down in an extremely hard chair, but his hands and feet were restrained by something cold and solid.

He forced his eyes open, but everything started spinning and he shut them tightly at once. From the brief glimpse he had, he did not recognise where he was.

Suddenly, there were hands, fingers running through the feathers of his wings. He tensed at the sensation, a weak gasp escaping his lips but he was powerless to stop them.

Voices flitted in and out of his hearing, carrying bits of conversation which his half-asleep brain struggled to process.

"…_grown quite nicely…"_

"… _positive response to the excess Mako…"_

Angeal tried to lift his head, but it required too much effort. He tried to speak.

"Please… stop…"

His voice was no higher than a hoarse whisper.

The people around him gave no indication that they had heard anything as they continued to caress his extra appendages.

"…_should keep him here…"_

"…_new specimen…"_

Even through the haze of fatigue clouding his mind, he felt a surge of fear and despair. They had found out about his secret. What would happen to him now?

Suddenly there was a cry of surprise. The hands touching his wings withdrew quickly and there was a low buzz of voices. One voice soared above the indistinct murmur, high and filled with rage.

"_What've you done to him?!"_

Angeal frowned. There was something familiar about it…

Someone muttered something about needing him for experiments.

"_I don't care!"_ the voice shouted. _"Let him go now!"_

Why, why could he not remember whose it was? He shook his head, trying to clear it of the blanket addling his thoughts, but the movement sent a sharp stab of pain through his skull. He moaned softly.

At once, long graceful fingers grasped his own as he heard the person whispering urgently in his ear, "Angeal, are you all right?"

He tried raising his head again in this person's direction. At once, he was aware of glittering sapphire eyes, brimming with horror, anger and concern.

"Genesis?" he whispered, disbelief winding its way into his faint voice as he finally recognised his friend.

Genesis Rhapsodos squeezed Angeal's hand reassuringly. "Don't worry," he murmured, "I'll get you out of here, I promise."

Angeal's head dropped back to his chest, but he could still hear bits of Genesis's angry conversation with the people.

"_Why did you do that to him?!"_

A soft murmur.

"_Release him. _Now_."_

It felt like a dream, all of it. As though it could not be happening.

"_What do you mean 'it's not possible'?!"_

He half-expected to wake up in his bed at any moment. But, he thought, smiling, even if it was real, Genesis was here.

"_What the hell! Find someone else!"_

Angeal's eyes began to drift shut. Genesis was here, that was all that mattered. He would set things right. He had said that he would help Angeal. And he would.

He promised to.

The voices around him seemed to soften as sleep tugged at his exhausted mind, pulling him down into a dreamless slumber.

アンジール

Angeal was lying down on something soft. It felt so comfortable that he did not want to wake up, but he did. His eyes flickered open and he looked around, recognising the familiar surroundings of his bedroom. It was dark outside the window.

Then, his gaze fell on Genesis, sitting by his bedside. His eyes were closed and his expression was one of utter exhaustion. His breathing was deep and regular. He had evidently dozed off a long time ago.

In fact, he was still wearing his scarlet cloak, Angeal realised, shaking his head in exasperation.

But his thoughts were banished when he caught sight of the single white feather clasped gently in Genesis's hands.

Angeal stared at it, feeling the blood drain from his face. He bolted up in his bed, letting the thick warm blanket slide off his body. At once, he realised he was wearing a white sleeveless turtleneck shirt.

But that was impossible! He did not have any clothes like this in his wardrobe.

He was even more surprised to find that his wings were spreading wide from his shoulder, free from the restraint of cloth he was forced to endure whenever he wore a shirt.

_What is going on?_ he wondered, flexing his wings slightly in amazement.

His feathers brushed Genesis's hand lightly. Genesis grunted and began to stir slowly.

In the blink of an eye, Angeal was off the bed, clutching the blanket close to his chest as he backed up against the wall. Genesis yawned widely and stretched.

Angeal's heart was in his mouth. He could feel his own soft feathers brushing his arm as he pressed back against his wings, trying to block them from sight.

His earlier notion of telling Genesis about them had fled to the recesses of his mind, shoved down by the more overpowering terror that his secret had been discovered.

It had to be. Or else, why would Genesis be holding a feather Angeal clearly recognised as his own?

Genesis blinked sleepily, before turning to Angeal and saying, "What're you doing?"

Angeal tried to speak, but no words came out of his mouth. His hands were shaking so badly that the blanket in his hands began to slip. He grasped it tighter, halting its descent.

"Angeal?" Genesis was rising, concern written all over his face. "What's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Angeal shrank back from Genesis's approach.

"Genesis, no, please…" he croaked hoarsely.

"Angeal, come on-" Genesis began to reach out to him.

"NO!" Angeal reacted impulsively, throwing out his hand before him to stop Genesis.

There was a thud and Genesis recoiled with a hiss of pain, snapping his hand back from the invisible barrier that had just formed between Angeal and himself.

Suddenly, a brilliant lilac glow engulfed him and he froze stiff. Angeal stared in shock as Genesis lifted slowly into the air, hovering a few feet off the ground. Genesis however, remained quite calm as he looked down at Angeal.

"Angeal…" he said evenly, "please put me down."

Put him down? Angeal frowned in bewilderment. He was not doing this; he did not even have any materia…

Then he saw that his still-upraised hand was spilling the same lilac glow which was surrounding Genesis. He stared in shock.

Magic? He was using… magic?

But how could that be? There no strain which usually accompanied the usage of such a powerful spell as he was casting…

Oh, no… what was this now? How could he use magic without materia?

He noticed with a start that the magic no longer felt like it had before, a far off source to be tapped into when needed. Instead, it was coursing through his very blood, throbbing in rhythm with his pounding heart… as much a part of him as his wings had become.

The amount of magic at his fingertips was so vast that it was inconceivable that someone could hold so much power without being blown to pieces.

Oh gods… what did it all mean? What was happening to him?!

"Angeal…"

His eyes were burning with panic and confusion as they snapped back to Genesis's motionless figure suspended in the air. Angeal was both amazed and terrified at the knowledge that Genesis was utterly at his mercy. The powerful magic pulsing inside him made it possible for him to snap Genesis's neck as easily as a twig.

"You know I'd never hurt you…" Genesis sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry they did this to you."

What was he, _Angeal_, doing? Genesis was his friend!

He had to stop this. Gritting his teeth, he lowered Genesis gently onto the floor before releasing him. At once, the soft glow disappeared from his hand. The aura around Genesis vanished as well and he almost stumbled.

Despite that, Angeal kept the invisible shield around himself up. He did not know what Genesis would do now.

"I-I am sorry, Genesis. I-I did not mean to do that…" he said.

Genesis shook his head. "It's fine." He cocked his head. "How's the shirt?"

Angeal glanced down. "It is yours?"

Genesis smiled slightly. "I thought it rather matched the colour of your feathers."

Angeal froze. There it was; a confirmation of sorts. Yet, he had to ask…

"You know-?"

Genesis nodded.

Angeal let the blanket slide wholly from his numb fingers, piling in a mass of white at his feet. His wings were exposed, fully revealed to his friend.

He dropped his gaze to his feet. Somehow, he felt ashamed to meet Genesis's knowing eyes, eyes which saw him for what he truly was.

"You must think me a monster…" he whispered.

The larger wing rose, partly concealing his face in a futile attempt to hide himself.

"Angeal…" The hesitation in Genesis's voice was evident. "I-I really didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry."

"Why?" Angeal said softly, lowering his wing slightly to allow a single glaseous eye to peek through the feathers. "Why do you apologise? It is not your fault."

Slowly, as though he did not want to alarm Angeal, Genesis raised his hand and pressed it against the barrier. His fingers spread out, feeling its smooth solidity.

His expression morphed to one of untold sadness as he looked up, meeting Angeal's eyes. Angeal was shocked to see tears glimmering in those sapphire orbs.

"You really don't trust me anymore, do you?" he whispered. "So much that you have to keep yourself safe from me."

Angeal sighed. "I was going to tell you, but…" he broke off, glancing at his wings, trying not to choke on his words. "I was so afraid… that you would not accept me… that you would be repulsed by what I have become…"

"I don't care!" Genesis exclaimed passionately, striking the shield with his fist.

The barrier made a low vibrating hum which rose to a single pure note before fading gradually.

Genesis ignored the sound, fixing his eyes on at Angeal instead.

"Please, Angeal… don't shut me out…" he pleaded, tears trickling down his face.

Angeal looked down at Genesis's hand, pushing against the shield so hard that his fingers had turned white. His eyes strayed back to the feathery plumages sprouting from his own back.

For some reason, Genesis understood what was happening to him. And he needed answers.

Desperately.

Hesitantly, he raised his own hand, touching the invisible wall lightly. At once, he sensed it disintegrate into the air.

"Genesis, please tell me what is going on," he said urgently.

アンジール


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A/N: Finally, here's the next chapter! Frankly, it seemed really hard to write, so I hope I've pulled it off. Anyway, thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this fic, hope you enjoy this one too! And don't forget to review!

ジェネシス

Genesis watched sadly as his friend fidgeted with discomfort. Angeal would not meet his gaze. Instead, he kept his eyes on his larger wing, which currently spread out on the bed he was sitting on. He obviously was ill at ease, even with Genesis.

Angeal, his childhood friend and closest companion, had been turned into a powerful being with wings, a cruel transformation that had brought him nothing but shame and inhibition… all because of a stupid experiment.

Genesis angrily dashed his tears from his eyes. "You deserve to hear the truth," he said, trying to keep his voice at its normal tone though he ached for the torment his friend was being forced to endure.

Angeal said nothing. His smaller wing twitched slightly as he hunched his powerful shoulders as though bracing for an attack.

Genesis could not stifle a shudder at the memory of seeing his best friend bound and heavily drugged. It was sheer luck that he was there at the exact time. If he had not, the Gods know what would have happened to Angeal by now…

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "This whole thing actually started on the day we went to Headquarters. For our promotion."

Angeal inclined his head, closing his eyes.

"The scientists had the syringes filled with Mako. But they loaded one of them with a higher dosage. Not by accident," he paused, watching Angeal's rigid frame, "but on purpose."

Angeal's eyes snapped open. An expression of extreme anguish marked his face and his hands gripped the sheets hard until his knuckles turned white. Pity welled in Genesis's heart as he watched his friend struggle to accept his words.

Angeal's voice was surprisingly level as he said quietly, "Why did they do it?"

Genesis hesitated. "It was supposed to be an experiment to test the human endurance to excess Mako."

The head scientist had, in fact, mentioned that it was commissioned by the Company. That was very disturbing news indeed, but Genesis did not know how much truth there was to it.

So maybe, Angeal did not need to know.

"They'd estimated that some sort of changes would manifest in you near the end of our grace period. So, they came and took you while I was away. They'd brought you to the lab…" He trailed off with a sigh.

Angeal was examining his hands with a strange expression, like they belonged to someone else. "An experiment?" he whispered softly. "I am… an experiment?"

Genesis bit his lip. There was nothing he could say honestly which would comfort his friend. He himself had been horrified to see Angeal strapped down to a chair with at least half a dozen people in lab coats caressing his feathery plumages.

The stillness stretched for a whole minute until Angeal finally stood up, meeting Genesis's eyes for the first time.

"Can the effects be reversed?" he asked, eyes glimmering with a desperate yet agonizing hopefulness.

Genesis shook his head unhappily."No. They're permanent."

Angeal reeled back as though he had been physically struck. Despair clouded his face. "But how am I supposed to live with these?" He flexed his wings gently.

Genesis felt a stab of panic. "_Don't_ cut them off," he said at once. "If you do, you'll bleed to death." He exhaled deeply, knuckling his brow tiredly. "I'm sorry, Angeal. But I really don't want that to happen to you."

Angeal took a step back from him. He was trembling slightly. "That would mean that I will be forced to hide them… _forever_?"

Genesis nodded, feeling bad.

"Genesis, how can I? Look at this!" Angeal spread his larger wing wide. The feathers rustled, quivering as he said, "This is far too big to be concealed!"

"It can't be helped if you still want to blend in," Genesis said firmly.

"Genesis, do you actually comprehend what you ask of me?" Angeal fingered his huge feathery limb lightly, glaseous eyes soaked with agony. "You wish for me to live like this… as an inhuman monstrosity… for the rest of my _life_?"

Genesis almost screamed with frustration. "Angeal, don't you understand? You've got no choice!" He hated himself for saying that, but it was true. "Please, just do it," he pleaded. "I don't want to see my best friend treated like some sort of lab rat again."

Angeal turned away. "So what had actually happened?" he asked in a guarded voice.

Genesis sighed. "They intended to keep you there for further experiments, but I managed to talk them out of it."

Which had not been easy. The scientists had been incredibly reluctant to release Angeal. They wanted him, _needed_ him desperately in fact, because his reaction to the Mako was 'very encouraging'.

"How?"

Genesis blinked. "How what?"

"How did you do talk them out of it?"

Now _this_ was truly the question Genesis had been dreading. He wet his lips and opened his mouth, but was saved from answering when there was a firm knock on the door.

They both started as a voice rang out from the corridor. "Major Rhapsodos, you are required to come out at once!"

"So soon?" Genesis murmured, feeling his heart plunge. They cannot be taking him now!

"Genesis? What is happening?" Angeal looked confused.

Genesis shook his head. "I have to go. I'm sorry, Angeal. I'm so sorry."

He stood up and strode to the door, but was stopped by Angeal's firm hand on his shoulder. "Please let me go," Genesis said softly, addressing his boots.

"Where will I be letting you go exactly?" Angeal demanded, but Genesis could just detect the note of fear in his voice.

The knock sounded again more insistently this time.

Misery brought tears to Genesis's eyes. "Just let me go." He put his slim hand over the powerful one restraining him, but Angeal refused to loosen his grip.

"Only if you tell me where you are going," he said stubbornly.

"MAJOR! Come out NOW!!"

Genesis glanced at Angeal, noting the persistent glint in his eyes. He knew his friend too well. There was only one way Angeal would let go. Genesis had to tell him the truth.

He whispered very softly, "To the lab."

"_What?!_" Angeal's voice rose with shock and confusion. "Why?"

At that, Genesis's self-restraint broke.

"SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RETURN!" he shouted.

ジェネシス


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review! Thanks!

アンジール

"SO THAT YOU DON'T HAVE TO RETURN!"

Angeal's mind went numb at Genesis's words. Involuntarily, his hand jerked away from his friend's shoulder as though he had touched a million-volt wire.

Genesis did not hesitate. He flung the door open at once and dashed out before Angeal could stop him.

Angeal stared at the as door it swung shut, his thoughts a mad whirl in his head.

What… did that mean? What had Genesis done?!

He ran to the door, grasping the handle and throwing it open.

The corridor was devoid of people, but he could just hear rapid footsteps rounding the far corner, heading towards the lifts.

"Genesis!"

Angeal sprinted down the corridor. He did not care he was barefooted or that his wings were fully exposed to anyone who might decide to peek out of their door.

He had to stop Genesis! If not… if he was not in time…

Angeal reached the corner, only to glimpse a telltale flash of crimson before the doors of the lift closed completely.

"No!" he shouted, slamming his palms on the cool metal doors in frustration.

He could not believe it! He was so close…!

He glanced towards the emergency exit stairway. Maybe he still did have a chance. The helipad was several floors upwards, on the roof of the building… but in spite of that, he had to try.

Angeal launched himself at the stairs, taking them two at a time. His bare feet pounded on the tiled steps as he raced up. His breath came in quick, panicked gasps.

He had to get there in time! He had to!

Without warning, he slipped, falling hard on his face with a grunt. The impact jarred his skull, sending stars dancing in his vision as he tasted blood in his mouth.

Angeal blinked rapidly, fighting the darkness threatening to drown his consciousness. He could _not_ black out! Ruthlessly, he heaved himself to his feet, continuing his ascent. The landings rushed past in a blur until he finally reached the topmost level.

Angeal burst from the door in a wild rush of wind. His wings snapped open instinctively, steadying him as his eyes swept the helipad.

The helicopter was already lifting off. Through the clear glass, Angeal could see Genesis within it, head bowed and auburn hair partially-obscuring his face.

"No, Genesis! STOP!!" Angeal ran towards the airborne vehicle.

The helicopter continued its steady climb. Angeal slowed his headlong rush, stopping as he gazed up at it. It was too high for him to reach now.

His feathers fluttered in the chilly breeze as he drew his wings close to his body. For the first time since he had acquired his extra appendages, Angeal found himself wishing that he could actually fly. He was too late… too late to help his friend…

"Genesis…" he whispered softly.

As though he had heard, Genesis looked through the window, straight down at Angeal, as if he had known the latter was there all along. His eyes were filled with misery as he silently raised a hand in farewell. Then he turned away from the window, out of sight.

Angeal simply stood there, frozen, as the helicopter carrying his friend receded. The loud whirr of rotating blades began to fade as it veered away in the direction of Headquarters, becoming a tiny speck in the night sky before being rapidly swallowed up by the darkness.

Angeal looked up at the heavy clouds, feeling hollow and forlorn. He suspected what Genesis had done, but dreaded thinking if it was true. If only he had been able to prevent Genesis from leaving…

Far overhead, the first flakes of snow were just beginning to fall.

Winter was here.

アンジール


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A/N: Finally, Chapter 10 is up! -_whew!_- Special thanks to TheFinalHikari (who gave tremendous plot help!), Genki-Chu-Hi and Shadowdorumon for betaing this! -_glomps everyone_-

To all readers, enjoy and please r&r!

ジェネシス

Other than the steady whirr of the helicopter blades as they sliced through the cool night air, the interior of the metallic aircraft was relatively still.

Genesis fidgeted uncomfortably, clasping and unclasping his hands, suddenly aware of the loud silence around him. It made him feel as though he was on his way to an execution.

But then, he reflected, it was kind of an execution. Except that he had no idea what they planned to do to him wherever he was being taken.

The two other passengers with him were equally quiet. Genesis had noted absently that they were garbed in the Shinra military police uniform. One of them had a scar running from his right temple to his ear while the other sported some sort of bird-shaped tattoo on his wrist. Both were armed with semi-automatic rifles though the one with the scar had a gun holster at his side.

Genesis sighed loudly. He was fast tiring of this pregnant silence. Glancing again surreptitiously at the two men, he mused if he should try to strike up a conversation with them. At least _that_ might take his mind temporarily off where he was going.

"So," he said, addressing the man with the tattoo, "I'm Genesis Rhapsodos."

Tattoo blinked, but that was all. His friend made no answer.

"Nice to meet you too," Genesis muttered, rolling his eyes. "Can't you at least say something? I'm not a salmon, you know. I understand English."

Silence greeted his words.

A frown of annoyance creased Genesis's brow. "Don't _you_ understand English?"

Nothing.

"Fine… suit yourselves…" Genesis grumbled.

He turned away from them, crossing his arms over his chest as he glanced out of the nearest window. Soft white flakes were floating down from the sky, signalling the long-expected arrival of winter.

The SOLDIERs' living quarters had sunk out of sight long ago over the horizon, but the last image of Angeal's anguished eyes following the helicopter still lingered in Genesis's mind. He felt so bad for doing this to his friend, but it was the only way he could save Angeal.

He leaned back against the seat with a sigh. It was not incredibly comfortable, but he was so tired from this whole ordeal that he found his eyelids sliding closed anyway.

The steady hum of the helicopter blades sounded miles and miles away… and sleep felt so temptingly near…

It could not hurt to drift off for just awhile… but he should not! He had to keep awake!

Should not doze… off…

"_How dare you do this to him?!" Genesis shouted._

_He was back at Headquarters on that fateful night when they had captured Angeal. Rage and hatred was coursing through him as he glared at the head scientist, a thin and rather bony man whose name was Hojo. At the moment, a demented grin was plastered on his face, lending him a vampire-like air. _

_It took all of Genesis's willpower to stop himself from punching it. _

"_Let him go!"_

_Hojo shook his head in mock sympathy. "No, we cannot."_

_Genesis felt his irritation hike up a notch and he fought to control himself. "Why not?" he demanded tersely._

"_We need him for experiments." Hojo shrugged nonchalantly. "He is responding well to the tests conducted so far."_

"_Damn you! Damn the whole lot of you!" Genesis paced angrily in the confined space. _

"_I have no time to listen to your swearing." The scientist glanced at his watch as though incredibly preoccupied. "I have only brought you here to discuss your friend's options."_

_The _nerve_ of him!_

_Genesis took a deep breath, turning away from the infuriating man. He found himself instead looking out of a window which faced the room Angeal was in. Through it, Genesis could see scientists still swarming around his friend. _

_Angeal's eyes were closed, having evidently succumbed to the heavy drug dosage administered upon him. Even so, his larger wing flicked gently as a scientist caressed it, inspecting the feathers closely. _

_A fist clenched at Genesis's side. These scientists… they acted as though Angeal was some kind of dumb animal, to be touched and stroked at will. Such an act was a terrible disrespect like no other. _

_Suddenly, Hojo's voice broke through his angry train of thoughts. "I might be willing to let him go only if…" _

_Genesis's gaze snapped back to the scientist, who was stroking his chin thoughtfully. _

"_If what?"_

_The professor peered at him over the rim of his glasses, cold eyes seeming to weigh and measure him. _

"_If you come in as a substitute."_

"What?!_"_ _Genesis stared at him incredulously._

_Hojo shrugged, grinning sardonically. "I have experiments to conduct, young man. That is what the Company pays me to do. So, naturally," he casually adjusted his glasses, "I need test subjects as well."_

_Genesis looked back at Angeal, his head throbbing painfully. If he took Angeal's place, then Angeal would be free… but he would be subjecting himself to these people in his stead. Would it be worth it? Could he bring himself to do it?_

"_Hurry up," Hojo tapped his watch. "I have to return to my work."_

_Genesis glared at him. "You're crazy," he said, voicing the truth he had known ever since he set his sight on the guy._

_Hojo just remained smirking insolently. _

"_I have more tests to run on the specimen. Now if you'll excuse me…" _

_He pushed past Genesis, striding to the door. In that moment, Genesis knew beyond a doubt that if he did not act now, he would be dooming Angeal to a lifetime as a lab rat. _

"_Wait!"_

_Hojo turned back, looking disinterested. "Yes?"_

_Genesis took a deep breath, forcing the words from his lips. "I'll do it."_

"_Excellent!" Hojo clapped his hands as his brown bespectacled eyes lit up with glee. "Now, let us draw up our contract, shall we?"_

A hand on his shoulder was suddenly shaking him roughly.

Genesis's eyes snapped open. He grabbed the fingers in a swift reflexive move… only to be staring down the business end of Scar's rifle.

He remembered where he was then and let go of Scar's wrist, mumbling, "Sorry."

The man drew his hand back, resting it on his gun holster in an explicit warning: _Don't try anything else._

Tattoo made no movement save a slight tightening of his grip on his own rifle.

Ignoring them, Genesis blinked sleepily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from his slumped posture. He glanced out of the nearest window at the soft snowflakes. The snowfall was not very heavy, which might explain why they were still airborne. But a slight dropping sensation in the pit of his stomach told him that they were descending.

Genesis looked down, seeing a rapidly approaching helipad on the ground. Most of it had been cleared off, but there was still a thin covering of snow, probably enough to make someone slip if they were not careful. There were small piles of it shoved off to the corners of the large open area.

He noticed that there was a plain-looking white building just beside the landing point. But for the logo of the Company inscribed upon its entrance, the building bore no resemblance whatsoever to any of Shinra's facilities he had ever visited.

_Ironic…_ he thought to himself, _A while building in white snow; it must be to cover all the dark activities inside…_

"Where are we?" he asked Scar, who was nearest to him.

The man stared straight ahead, obviously pretending he could not hear Genesis.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Genesis shook his head in mock sadness, "I forgot you and your partner are the most talkative people in the world."

Again, no reply.

Genesis stifled an irritated sigh just as the helicopter bumped lightly onto solid ground. Without a word, both his escorts flung open the door, leaping out. They waited outside as Genesis followed more sedately, shivering slightly from the bitter cold.

Without a word, Scar produced a pair of handcuffs.

"There's no need for that," Genesis pointed out. "I haven't tried to get away and I won't."

Scar said nothing, shutting the cuffs around Genesis's wrists anyway. Both he and Tattoo stood on either side of him, guarding him like he was some sort of criminal.

Genesis's cheeks flushed with humiliation at this treatment, but he kept his expression blank. Instead, he tilted his head back, allowing his eyes to climb the dark sky. The whirling white flakes clung to his eyelashes as he sighed, his breath misting in front of his face, forming tiny beads of ice on his upper lip.

Would this be the last time he would ever see the outside world?

Tattoo nudged him with the barrel of his rifle and jerked it in the direction of the door.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Genesis snapped.

_They must be __either deaf or dumb… or both!_ he thought, glaring at his handcuffs as he strode towards the entrance.

Scar and Tattoo escorted Genesis, walking on either side of him and maintaining their long-held silence. But his exasperation with them died as he tried not to think what he would be facing within this unknown place soon enough.

As his foot crossed the threshold of the building, Genesis could not help glancing back over his shoulder to take a last look at the snow outside… at the freedom he was relinquishing for Angeal's so that his friend may still lead some semblance of a normal life.

A single tear fell from his eye. Neither of his escorts noticed it as he turned back abruptly and resumed walking. His head hung down and he could see the Mako glow of his eyes reflected in the polished white tiles.

_Angeal__, take care of yourself… _

His feet felt leaden and his heart heavy with the knowledge that every step he took was bringing him closer and closer towards his doom.

_I didn't want you to suffer any more than you already __have to…_

Even as he progressed along the corridor with Scar and Tattoo following in his wake, he found himself wondering, with a melancholic sort of resignation, if he would ever emerge from this whole ordeal as Genesis Rhapsodos again.

ジェネシス


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A/N: *dodges flying tomatoes* Ahhh! Wait! Let me explain!  
I know this was long overdue, but after a long battle with writer's block, I'm back! Or rather, _Tenshi no Tsubasa_ is... =P *dodges more tomatoes*  
Anyways, this one was betaed by TheFinalHikari, thank you so much! *glomps Hikari*  
And, yeah! The first chapter with two different POVs … *sweatdrops*

To all readers, enjoy and as always, don't forget to review!

セフィロス

Sephiroth's mind was very preoccupied as he strode down the corridor and it was not surprisingly so. He knew there was unrest in the land of Wutai and that the Wutaians refused to cooperate with the Company's intention to turn it into a tourist destination, resulting in tensely-strained relations between the two. The notion of war was looming too as Shinra Intelligence officials revealed that Wutai was preparing itself for combat.

Despite being a loyal SOLDIER, Sephiroth was not at all thrilled at the prospect of battle. It was a very messy affair with high expenditure and casualties. In his opinion, it should be avoided at all costs and only be declared as a last resort. There was nothing to be gained by killing other people.

The cool breeze of winter from an open window blew his bangs into his eyes and he shivered despite himself. The temperature outside had dropped well below the freezing point and he turned to the window, wondering who on earth had left it open.

As he reached out to close it, the silver-haired warrior suddenly noticed that there was someone outside leaning against the wall of the building, and staring out into the distance.

Sephiroth blinked, perplexed. Who could that be out in this cold weather?

The person shifted slightly and the dim light of the setting sun caught on the handle of a long sword strapped over his back. It was a thick sword which Sephiroth recognized right away.

But why would Angeal be outdoors in the cold instead of basking in the warmth and comfort of his room?

Sephiroth felt a stab of worry as he swiftly descended the stairs. Angeal had become even more reserved than he once was and had lately taken to staring off into blank space whenever he had free time. Sephiroth had never received complaints about Angeal, though his commanding officer did remark that the Major seemed rather detached and unhappy.

Reaching the garden, he looked around, spotting the lone man at once. Sephiroth stepped carefully in the snow, glad for his waterproof boots as he walked up to Angeal.

Up close, Angeal did look a trifle despondent and Sephiroth noted that he had taken to carrying his oversized sword everywhere over his back. Sephiroth had never seen him use it as the Major seemed to prefer a standard-issue sword instead. Why Angeal would waste his effort on something like that, Sephiroth had not the slightest idea. Carrying two swords were always an inconvenience as the added weight did tire most people out in the long run.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, motioning to a bench beside Angeal (which, thankfully, had no icicles hanging from it).

Angeal jerked at the sound of his voice. He glanced up at the Major General, as though he had only just noticed his presence. Finally, he gave a hardly distinct nod of permission.

Seating himself, Sephiroth turned his faience eyes upon the man. He did not have a way with words as he hardly spoke to most people, but he sensed that Angeal needed to talk to someone. Leaning back on the bench, he folded his arms and pursed his lips as he pondered the right words to start with. Angeal kept quiet, waiting for him to speak.

"Angeal," Sephiroth began, "what is wrong? You are not yourself these days."

Angeal made no reply. His eyes remained fixed on the final rays of the setting sun.

Sephiroth hesitated. "Is this because of Genesis?" he said softly.

Angeal's lips tightened. Sephiroth frowned. Perhaps he should not be so blunt in addressing this matter. After all, it must be hard to be parted from one's best friend after spending almost the whole of one's life in each other's company. Genesis had now been gone for almost a whole month.

He sought to reassure Angeal. "Genesis's mission is quite a long one. But do not worry. He will return soon."

For the first time, Angeal spoke. "How do you know that he is on a mission?" he said flatly, addressing the sky.

Surprised, but a little relieved at the same time, Sephiroth said, "I have inquired about his mission, but it seems that it is top-secret. I believe it must be very important to the Company." _Nevertheless, it is quite strange that the Company would send a newly-qualified Major on a top-secret mission_. He frowned, idly brushing a stray strand of silver from his face.

"What if he is not on a mission?"

Sephiroth looked quickly at Angeal. "I beg your pardon?"

The dark-haired man threw him a glance, an urgent look in his glaseous eyes. "What if something bad is happening to him at this very instant?"

"What do you mean?"

Angeal turned back to the horizon. "The last night he was here… he seemed… troubled…" A tinge of discomfort entered his voice and he broke off.

Nevertheless, Sephiroth pressed him. "Troubled? How?"

"He…" Angeal broke off, terrible pain and guilt in his eyes. "He was very miserable … he sounded like he was going off somewhere… unwillingly…"

Being well-trained in the subtle art of interrogating, Sephiroth knew at once that Angeal was keeping something back from him. However, he decided to let it be. He knew Angeal to be an experienced person and he respected the dark-haired man. Whatever was bothering Angeal, Sephiroth suspected he would probably tell him one day when he was more comfortable addressing the subject.

Turning his thoughts back to the present, he said, "I will look into this matter at once." He stood, brushing out his coat. "In the meantime, you, Major, have not forgotten about my offer at a round of chess, I presume?"

Startled at the abrupt change of subject, Angeal glanced at him, blinking. "No," he said.

Sephiroth nodded. "Then let us hasten inside at once. I will have the whole evening to myself and we will be able to play a few rounds at least." He waited for Angeal's reply, hoping that he would take the bait.

Angeal stared at him for a while, a slight smile touching his lips. "Very well then, sir."

Sephiroth smiled too. "Just call me Sephiroth while we are off-duty."

Angeal nodded. "Very well then… Sephiroth," he said.

"Shall we?" Sephiroth motioned for Angeal to lead the way into the building before following him.

_At least this way_, he thought as he trudged through the snow in Angeal's wake, _I will be able to keep him from being so downcast_. _And who knows? Maybe this could also be my chance to get to know Angeal Hewley better. _

Warming to the prospect of having a real friend, he quickened his pace to catch up with the Major, feeling excited in an unfamiliar but pleasant way.

セフィロス

Meanwhile, a certain redhead was having some form of unhappiness himself. Except that his revolved around the tall dark-skinned man walking briskly beside him.

Reno scowled as he glanced up and down the street. It would not do to have anyone (women especially) see him with Rude. _Why_, thought Reno with sarcasm, _even_ _a statue has more __humour than that man__!_

Aloud, he said, "Yo, Baldie!"

His partner did not respond to the jibe. This irritated Reno slightly, but he pressed on. "I know why you always like hanging out with me!"

Rude's only response was to raise an eyebrow.

_Good. He's paying attention._ Reno smirked. "It's because I have lots of luck with ladies and you don't."

"And you think I'm with you to fish for dates?" Rude replied in his customary crisp baritone, not ceasing his stride.

"Exactly!" Reno winked. "I bet you can't hook anyone on your own! In fact," he said, pointing at a tall pretty blond girl with a red handbag slung casually over her shoulder, "I'm sure you can't even get her attention all by yourself!"

Rude stopped walking. "And I suppose you can?" he asked, peering over his sunglasses at the redhead, nothing but curiosity in his voice.

Reno grinned cockily. "You betcha!" He shoved his right hand into his pocket and pulled out his nightstick, tapping it casually on his left shoulder. "Watch the master," he whispered to Rude before striding confidently towards the blonde.

She glanced up in his direction, expression slightly curious.

Reno's grin widened. _She's checking me out, _he thought._ Oh yeah, baby… _

Her gaze remained on the redheaded Turk and in a split second, a man dressed in black leapt out of a nearby alley behind her. He reached out and jerked her handbag away from her before dashing off.

Reno broke into a run immediately, pursuing the man through the busy streets before she so much as had the chance to call for help. Adrenaline surged in him, along with his rising excitement. Having chased after many a faster criminal who were often escaping with far more valuable items, he caught up easily with the man in a lonesome side street.

He drew his nightstick, gripping it tightly. As soon as he was within a few feet of the thief, he lashed out with the small but deadly weapon. A single whack was enough to send a large enough jolt of electricity into the man's body to stun him. He went stiff, completely immobilized, and fell like a stone.

Reno slowed down at once. Swiftly, he drew out a pair of handcuffs, pulled the man's wrists over his back and cuffed him with an audible click. "You're under arrest, Mister!" he muttered, pulling the stolen handbag from his limp grasp and standing up slowly, trying not to pant like a tired dog.

Dusting his hands, he pulled out his hand phone and dialed a number. "Reno here. Get some of the military police down to my location. Got a snatch thief all bundled up for you guys."

"Roger that, sir! We're on our way!" the voice on the other end replied.

Reno snapped the lid of his phone shut, and turned around just in time to see the blonde girl slowing her headlong pursuit.

She was only a few feet away when suddenly, she stumbled, falling. Reno darted forward at once, but before she could hit the ground, an arm reached out and caught her, sweeping her up.

Reno's jaw dropped. His mind felt as though it had gone into brain freeze at what he was seeing.

Rude looked down at the girl like some gallant hero of old, his sunglasses glinting in the light of the setting sun as he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yes…" the girl murmured, staring up at him in awe.

"Come on." Rude helped her up before unceremoniously yanking the handbag from Reno's nerveless fingers and proffering it to her. "This is yours, I believe."

"T-thank you!" the girl replied a little breathlessly.

Rude nodded. "You're welcome."

She blinked. "Wait!" she cried, before rummaging frantically in her handbag. Drawing out a card, she said a little too quickly, "Here's my phone number! Call me!"

_No! This can't be happening! _Reno's mind screamed.

He stared, dumbstruck as Rude took the card with a small bow, saying, "But of course. I'll be sure to."

The girl smiled giddily as she went on her way. Reno noticed that she kept throwing surreptitious glances at Rude over her shoulder until she disappeared into the crowd.

Rude turned to the still gawking Reno. Holding the card up, he said smugly, "And I did it without even needing you around."

Reno stared as Rude, wearing a self-satisfied expression, turned and walked off. "B-but I did the hard part!" he shouted indignantly after his partner's retreating back. "And I have _hair_!"

レノ


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_A/N: DX Soooooo sorry for such a late update, guys! DX_

As for this chapter, it's the first with a named OC (the rest of my OC's so far had no proper names) and for the first time, Lazard and Hollander make an appearance! XD 

_I've also written a shot fic, __'All That I Have'_, that ties in to this story. It's set between this chapter and the previous one, so go check it out if you're interested. :D  
_  
Anyways, Happy Chinese New Year to all Chinese readers! Enjoy and please review! _

The meeting room was filled with quiet chatter as the people within made small talk while awaiting the arrival of General Eisenerfaust.

Sephiroth stood in the corner with his arms crossed as he watched the other military officials from under his long dark lashes, ignoring their discomfort at his silence. Even here, it seemed as though there was an invisible pane of glass separating him from the rest of them, though he felt no inclination to join in their conversation.

He was deep in thought, wondering what could have prompted the General to summon all the top military officials in SOLDIER for an urgent meeting on such a short notice.

Idly glancing out of a nearby window, he found his thoughts drifting to Angeal. The dark-haired man was still not exactly himself, but he was getting there, albeit slowly.

Sephiroth had made an effort to spend time with the Major, though at first, he had been worried that he would not know what to say or do. Having become so used to keeping to himself for most of his solitary life, he did not really know how to interact with other people.

But he need not have worried. Though Angeal too was a man of few words, Sephiroth had never felt so much at ease with anyone else. It was probably because Angeal never saw him as a cold, arrogant and withdrawn person like most of the other people made him out to be.

Sometimes, he would join Angeal for walks in the evenings. Other times they would spar or play chess. Sephiroth had never really liked playing chess with anyone, largely due to the fact that they did not really pose much of a challenge and he always ended up winning.

But Angeal was different. He was actually good at it. In fact, Sephiroth mused, he had already been beaten by the Major no less than five times. Sephiroth would be absorbed in the game, firmly advancing his win when Angeal would suddenly pull a checkmate out of nowhere when he least expected it. Sephiroth liked it. It was refreshing and made playing chess a lot more exciting.

In short, Sephiroth enjoyed Angeal's company and always found himself looking forward to time spent with the Major. However, despite the best of his efforts, there was still a part of Angeal that remained unhappy.

Sephiroth saw it during their conversations, when Angeal would fall silent inexplicably and gaze out at the horizon. He could not fail to notice the sadness in those glaseous eyes during those instances and knew that Angeal still missed Genesis.

Sephiroth had tried his level best to find out what had happened to Angeal's childhood friend. However, all his endeavours to access the details of the Major's mission on the SOLDIER network were met with a huge blinking "CLASSIFIED" in bright red letters.

All efforts he had made to speak to Lazard were politely but firmly brushed off.

"_The Major's mission is confidential_," Lazard had said, smiling smugly as he peered at Sephiroth over his glasses, casually sipping a cup of tea. "_You don't have the authority to access the details of his mission._"

These repeated thwarts of his attempts had led Sephiroth to confess dolefully to Angeal that he could not locate Genesis. His heavy words were met with a brief tightening of the lips before Angeal changed the subject.

_Angeal had always made it clear that he does not blame me_, Sephiroth thought, _yet I feel so bad that I cannot do anything more to help him track Genesis_.

The door banged open suddenly, silencing all conversation. Sephiroth's head came up with a start as General Theodore Eisenerfaust strode briskly in.

The other lesser Generals began to rise but he waved them back down, marching to his seat at the head of the table and setting the files in his hand down. He did not sit down, but his icy blue eyes scanned all the expectant faces turned towards him.

"Gentlemen, it is regrettable that this meeting has to be called upon such short notice, but it is indeed urgent." He paused. "The settlement of Wutai has officially declared war on us."

There was some muttering as the seated Generals sat up straighter. Sephiroth did not react. At the rate the Company's relationship with the province was deteriorating, he had suspected that it would come to this sooner or later.

"Therefore," said the General and the muttering died at once, "I want every First, Second and Third Class who are able to be drafted for this war. I expect a full report on our numbers by sixteen hundred hours."

"But sir," one of the Generals stood, wearing a worried expression, "That's far too soon! Some of our men are still out on their missions-"

"My dear sir," the General interrupted, turning to him. "In war, time is everything. The sooner we can dispatch troops, the better."

"If I may, sir," said another with an air of barely-restrained patience, "there are far too few Generals in SOLDIER for us to launch a full-scale attack."

"Which is why I have decided to promote Major General Sephiroth to Lieutenant General." His eyes flickered to Sephiroth. "I trust you are agreeable?"

Sephiroth blinked in surprise. He had not seen _that_ coming. Nevertheless, he gave a small bow. "I would be honoured to serve."

General Eisenerfaust nodded briskly. "Indeed. It is unfortunate that we have no time for an official ceremony for your promotion." He clapped his hands. 'Now, this meeting is over. I expect you back with your reports at the appointed time."

The other officers rose as one and saluted before leaving. Sephiroth, however, stayed behind.

Eisenerfaust, who was busy laying out maps on the table, glanced up. "Yes, Lieutenant General?"

"Sir," Sephiroth stated formally, "I would like to request more knowledge on the whereabouts and mission of the one Major Genesis Rhapsodos."

Eisenerfaust frowned. "That information is classed as strictly confidential. Why do you want to know?"

"Since war is upon us," Sephiroth said, thinking quickly as he spoke, "it would be more practical to recall all First-Class SOLDIERS to Midgar. Their current missions should be temporarily put on hold as the war is a much more pressing matter."

Sephiroth found himself holding his breath as Eisenerfaust's brow furrowed in thought.

Finally, the general nodded in acquiescence. "Your idea does have merit. And after all, you _are_ now the Lieutenant General, so... "

He drew a small thumb drive from his breast pocket. "The access codes to all classified information on the Shinra network are inside." He tossed it to Sephiroth, who caught it deftly.

"Kindly ensure this does not fall into wrong hands."

"Yes, sir!" Sephiroth snapped a crisp salute. "Permission to leave, sir!"

"Granted." Eisenerfaust looked back down at the sprawling maps on the table.

Sephiroth saluted again. He was just turning to go, but the sound of the General's voice made him pause.

"Oh, and Sephiroth? Exercise discretion when retrieving that particular officer."

"Of course, sir." Sephiroth inclined his head before spinning smartly on his heel and striding out of the office.

As he exited the room, he glanced down at the precious thumb drive clutched in his fist, feeling a triumphant sense of accomplishment.

セフィロス

How long had he been here? Weeks? Months?

Genesis had no idea. He had been kept here for so long that he had lost track of time. Every day that passed was like a lifetime since he had come.

He was staring idly at the cuffs encircling his wrists, wondering why anyone would feel compelled to bind him so. After all, if he did escape, where would he go? Who would help him, a man who was not normal... a man with an ebony wing? He would never be welcome anywhere. Besides, the ties of his contract bound him more firmly than any chains of iron could.

His huge wing twitched and he threw it a weary look of resignation. It was not surprising that they would do to him what had been done to Angeal. He did not like it, but he forced himself to tolerate its presence on his back.

_We__ll_, he mused, _if I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life, it doesn't matter if I have a wing or not._ In fact, all the 'residents' in the cells beside his did not care.

Drawing the appendage closer, he ran his fingers through the ebony feathers, ignoring the sound of his manacles clinking. He winced when he brushed something sticky and lifted his hand to gaze at the blood on his fingertips before sighing heavily.

Hojo had gone over every meticulous detail in the contract. That demented scientist had made it practically impossible for Genesis to extricate himself from this continuous torture without pulling Angeal back in his stead. Even worse, if Genesis tried to escape, they would hunt down his family.

_Of course, _Genesis thought grimly, _he's done it before, no doubt. So it's no wonder he's very familiar with all these legal niceties…_

Disgust flitted across his expression. Hojo was supposed to take charge of him, but for some reason, he had been handed over to another scientist by the name of Hollander. It angered him; the way they treated him like an inanimate thing, tossing him from one person to another.

Hollander was no less sick than Hojo, though. He delighted in trying to draw a cry of pain from Genesis's lips. That was why Genesis had taken to gritting his teeth whenever he dealt with pain, just to deprive that lunatic of his twisted pleasure.

Genesis glanced up, at the soft light filtering through the bars of the small opening near the ceiling of his cell. Small soft white flakes were drifting down from it. Suddenly seized with a painful yearning to see the outside world, he spread his wing and flapped up to hover in front of the tiny window.

The chilly air that caressed his skin was so refreshing. The chains that encircled his wrists clinked softly as he reached a hand through the bars to catch a falling snowflake, marvelling at how cold it felt on his bare skin.

And yet, as he looked out at the swirling mass of white, he found himself growing more melancholic. This was the world he had left behind... the world he could no longer call his own.

The sound of approaching footsteps drew his attention. At once, Genesis swooped down, landing lightly on his feet. He drew his wing close, his eyes fixed unblinkingly on the door of the cell as he waited.

A moment later, he perceived the short, somewhat rounded form of Hollander bending over to unlock the door. The scientist pushed it open with an ear-shattering crash and strode in as if he owned the place.

He glanced in Genesis's direction and shook his head, chuckling. "I see you're up and about."

Genesis blinked, wondering how Hollander was able to see him in the shadows of his cell... until he remembered the fact that his eyes were glowing brightly. _Too_ brightly... even for a SOLDIER.

Hollander drew a flashlight, switched it on and shone it rudely into Genesis's eyes, forcing him to throw up a hand to shield them from the glare.

"You're doing fine, I see," Hollander murmured approvingly. "Your wing has grown very well indeed."

"What do you want, Hollander?" Genesis asked flatly. "I don't think you came all the way down here to have a little chat with me."

Hollander smirked. "Yes, you're quite right. I want you for another experiment."

_Another experiment._

Genesis sighed softly before speaking in a tone of resignation. "What'll this one be about?"

"You'll see," was the cryptic reply.

Genesis hated it when the man got cryptic. It always meant something bad. But still, however bad it was, he had to go.

Genesis followed Hollander through the narrow twisting corridors but kept his eyes downcast the whole way. He did not like looking at his surroundings any more than he had to. Memories of pain and torture flitted through his mind as he tried hard not to imagine what twisted horror he had in store. Instead, his thoughts returned to his contract.

It was cruel really. Hojo must certainly have had this in mind when he drew up the damn thing. Genesis, simply by virtue of what they had done to him, would always be forced to stay here because there was no place in the world outside for someone like him now.

A moment later, he was startled from his gloomy thoughts by a sharp click as Hollander unlocked a door. Genesis peeked over the scientist's shoulder, realising with a stab of bewilderment that it led to an empty room.

Hollander scuttled in, beckoning for him to follow. Genesis stepped in cautiously. Looking around, he realised the room was not as empty as he had first assumed. A single wooden chair stood in the middle of the room and a box filled with colourful glowing materia sat in the corner.

Genesis frowned when he saw that there were cuffs on the arms and legs of the chair. An image of Angeal drugged and strapped to a similar chair with scientists hovering around him caressing his wings leapt unbidden to Genesis's mind. Was that what Hollander had in store for him?

"Please, sit." Hollander gestured to the chair, smiling unpleasantly.

Genesis hesitated. Surely Hollander would not have brought him all the way here just to examine his wing?

Hollander's mocking smile disappeared. "I said sit!" he barked.

Genesis shot him a glare but grudgingly lowered himself into the chair and allowed Hollander to strap him in. His wing hung down, long feathers brushing the cold floor.

"Now," said Hollander, clapping his hands, "Your demonstration of your ability to wield magic without materia yesterday was formidable indeed, but I am most curious as to how you would perform using materia."

Genesis snorted. "Is that why you dragged me all the way here and strapped me up? For me to perform... _magic tricks_?"

Anger flashed in Hollander's eyes at the jibe. Genesis gave him a sarcastic smirk. Since he had nothing better to do while trapped here, annoying Hollander was fast becoming a viciously gratifying pastime.

Hollander smoothed his expression with an obvious effort and grinned insolently. "Laugh all you want, Major. You won't be laughing at the end of this."

He strode over to the box brimming with materia. "Now, we've wasted enough time as is. Let's start, shall we?"

Hollander picked up a single glowing orb and, leering, began to advance menacingly on Genesis. As he came closer and closer, the materia began to vibrate in his hand, faster and faster with each step. "Oh, and Genesis?" he called, "Be sure to brace yourself. It might be a little... painful."

Genesis's skin prickled at those words. He had the feeling that he was about to see just why he needed strapping down.

ジェネシス

An hour later, an exhausted and thoroughly spent Genesis was dragged and ruthlessly thrown back into his cell. The door banged shut, plunging him into the now-familiar darkness of his confined world.

He was so drained of energy that he could hardly lift his head. His entire being ached badly. Slowly, painfully, he dragged his wing around him as he struggled to sit up. He gazed down at his chained hands. They were trembling uncontrollably.

Gingerly examining his right arm, he bit his lip to stifle a gasp of pain. There was a bruise where the materia had made contact with his skin. He could still feel the blinding pain when the magic in the glowing orb clashed furiously with the magic in his blood. It had been excruciating, as though his veins were filled with acid. Materia had never affected him like this before and he had had no idea it would have injured him like this.

He vaguely recalled the sound of Hollander's laughter over his torment.

_Hollander._

He must have known that materia would have affected him like this. He must have done this just for the pleasure of hearing Genesis's screaming and seeing him writhing in that chair, unable to escape.

Genesis slumped back down onto the cold stone floor, trying to stop himself from shivering. He could not recall a time when he had ever felt more alone and forsaken in his life. Here he was, hurting and all by himself, hidden from the rest of the world in the shadows of a tiny cell in a far-flung secret location on Gaia.

His fingers rested lightly on the ebony feathers of his wing. He turned his head towards it, sapphire eyes unfocused.

He knew now that he would never be able to wield materia again. Somehow, that felt like a punch in the gut. It was another mark of how much they had changed him.

A single thought surfaced in his mind. _I wonder if Mom's okay..._ His wing trembled as a shudder wracked his body. _I hope she still isn't mad at me for running off like that. _

His mother had never wanted him to join SOLDIER. He should have followed her advice. He should have stayed home in Banora with Angeal, should never have convinced his best friend to join SOLDIER with him.

Then none of this would have come to pass. They would probably still be at home, leading a normal, happy life surrounded by family.

This was all his fault. Everything that had happened to him... to _Angeal_... was _his_ fault.

Pained sapphire eyes squeezed shut, tears dripping from the corners. _Mom, what would you say if you saw what I've turned into now?_

A single snowflake wafted in from the window, blown by a stray draft. It drifted downwards slowly before landing on the wing. Genesis sensed it twitch slightly in reflex though he hardly stirred from his position.

At that moment, lying down on the cold stone floor of his cell, Genesis could not help hating, with a fevered passion, what he had become.

A small sob of wretched despair escaped his lips.

_I'm sorry, Mom. I'm so sorry..._

ジェネシス


End file.
